It is the long-range purpose of this project to evaluate the combined modality treatment of Ewing's sarcoma as a model system of experimental therapeutics and to further evaluate the immunologic factors involved in the disease and its treatment and determine the value of adjunctive immunotherapy to the successful combined radiation chemotherapy program.